best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Video Game Nerd
James Rolfe also known as the Angry Video Game Nerd or just AVGN is a web television series of comedic retrogaming video reviews. The show's format revolves around Rolfe's commentary and review of older video games which are deemed to be of particularly low-quality or poor design. The series began as a feature on YouTube, later becoming a program on ScrewAttack Entertainment before moving to GameTrailers exclusively. The show was renamed The Angry Video Game Nerd to prevent any trademark issues with Nintendo and due to the fact he started reviewing games from non-Nintendo consoles such as those made by Atari and Sega. His reveal counterpart is R.O.B: Because both have a relation to the Nintendo Entertainment System. The Angry Video Game Nerd reviews games mostly on that console. Both of them have been accused for being evil at least once. In AVGN's case it was for being an E-Begger when he was working on "AVGN the movie".They also have very limited jobs and lifestyles: because AVGN once complained that all he does is playing shitty video games. They also have fought against eachother in AVGN's R.O.B review. Role in the Story the Angry Video Game Nerd is one of the characters that is involved the least in the story. But he does provide usefull information to both Stelios78910 and DemonOverseer while they were spying on the Black Egrets and the Mishima Zaibatsu respectivly. He is useally seen behind the scene and mostly in his room, but one day Mewtwo broke in and stole some valuable papers. That lead AVGN to take action and he was chasing after him across the entire world until he becam tired and fell into the jaws of a great white shark. Mewtwo laughed, believeing that he was dead, but Tiktaalik managed to wind the tape backwards and prevent AVGN from dieing. However Mewtwo still had the papers. Some time later AVGN met The15thYoshi and he revealed that Mewtwo was working under direct command of ARCgaming91. But that was a lie, since Mewtwo had brainwashed The15thYoshi to mislead the nerd. He was finally seen during the war against the bronies, but ended up joining them because of Derpy Hooves brainwashing waves. However, he was one of the few people of the enemy army, that was spared and allowed to live his life on his own. Apperance the Angry Video Game Nerd is an american man around his thirties, he could be around 180-190 centimeters tall and weight 70-80 kilograms. He has short, curley, darkbrown hair and blue/grey eyes. He wears glasses and a white shirt with at least five pens in its breastpocket. He useally wears blue jeans and brown shoes. But he wore several different outfits throughout the episods, including a Batman costume, an Indiana Jones costume, an orange shirt(in his Star Trek review), a ghostbusters shirt, an Atari west and a black cap, cosplays as the entire Adams family, among several other costumes. Personality The Angry Video Game Nerd is a short-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic. Who derives comic appeal from excessive and inventive use of anger, profanity, and habitual consumption of alcohol while reviewing video games. In "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!!"'s storyline, he has been shown to not think before taking action (like when he believed the brainwashed Th15thYoshi about who Mewtwo was working for) and that he does not think about the consiquenses of his actions (like when he right afterwards dropped a gigantic F-bomb at the Canopy Castle, just so he could get in there. Not thinking about the dozens of houses that he destroyed in the proces.) Powers and Abilities He has an extensive anger that makes him able to spit out F-Bombs every time he says the word: "Fuck"! He is also extreemly fast, so fast that he could outrun the Flash as seen in the storymode. But that was most likley just for comic relief and not actually cannon. Because unlike the Flash, theNerd actually became tired and exhausted after running across the world. He also packs quite some powers and knows a lot of Street Fighter related attacks, such as: Hadouken and Sonic Boom, he used them while fighting against ARCgaming91 but ended up loosing. Relationship to Other Characters *Mewtwo - Enemy throughout the story *R.O.B - Dislikes him for what he did in his R.O.B review. *Parasoul - Sees him as an enemy because he attacked the kingdom while it was not prepared. *StevenStar777 - Just does not like him. *The15thYoshi - Dislikes him for lieing about who Mewtwo was working for, even though he was innocent. *Sackboy - Dislikes him for an unexplained reason *Yasha - Fought him, but stood no chance against him. *Catwoman - Helped her out on a robbery misson. Non-Playable Relationships *the Nostalgia Critic - Archrival *Tiktaalik - Saved his life from the shark *Derp Hooves - Became friends during the great war. Gallery Angry Video Game Nerd.jpg|The Angry Video Game Nerd Angry Video Game Nerd-.jpg|"Did I just shit my pants?" EGJyd2hrMTI= o avgn--who-framed-roger-rabbit.jpg|AVGN calling Jessica Rabbit Avgn2.jpg|AVGN in Super Mario Galaxy Avgn 1.jpg|The titlecard for AVGN's review on various pong consoles. Video Trivia *AVGN is the fourth Internet character announced (after Raptor Jesus, ARCgaming91 and TrueDarkAce). He is also the first non-meme character to be from a specific site. *He also second characters that is also playable Super Smash Bros Lawl, the first was Stocking Anarchy who teamed up with Panty Anarchy in that game. *Aranryanchampion used to be a huge fanboy of his, but that stopped after his review on Bugs Bunnies Crazy Castle. *His four favorite video game franchises are: Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Castlevania and Contra. *On February 4, 2013, the character (along with the Nostalgia Critic) made a background cameo in the anime Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Internet